1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a personal watercraft, and in particular to an adjustable steering mechanism for the personal watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is sporting in nature; it turns swiftly, is easily maneuverable, and accelerates quickly. Personal watercraft today commonly carry one rider and one or two passengers.
A relatively light weight, small hull of the personal watercraft defines an engine compartment below a rider's area. An internal combustion engine frequently lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel formed on the underside of the watercraft hull. The internal combustion engine commonly powers a jet propulsion device located within the tunnel. An impeller shaft commonly extends between the engine and the propulsion device for this purpose. Such small watercraft today are capable of traveling at high rates of speed.
Personal watercraft almost always include a steering mechanism to steer and guide the watercraft. The steering mechanism often includes a handle bar and a protective pad or cushion for the protection of the operator. Also, it is also common to locate the controls for the watercraft on the handle bar. For instance, several personal watercraft include a throttle mechanism as well as a start and kill switch on the handle bar assembly.
In order to accommodate operators of different sizes adjustable steering mechanisms have been provided for personal watercraft. There have, however, been several design problems with the prior art. First, an adjustable steering mechanism typically occupies more space that a fixed steering mechanism resulting in a larger structure needed to house the mechanism. The enlargement of the housing typically increases the overall wind resistance of the watercraft and subsequently degrades the overall performance. Therefore, an adjustable steering mechanism that does not require an enlarged structure is desired.
A further problem with an adjustable steering mechanism stems from the fact that the steering mechanism is typically attached to a steering controller device in the engine compartment of the watercraft. A problem arises when the steering mechanism is moving or rotating with respect to the engine compartment thereby creating a large area in which water can enter. By allowing water to enter the engine compartment, the durability of the engine components can be decreased. Therefore, a steering mechanism in which water is prevented from entering the engine compartment is desired.
Yet another problem typically associated with an adjustable steering mechanism is the visibility of the display. Display visibility problems exist when the display is fixed on the watercraft and is blocked by any part of the steering mechanism. Likewise, the visibility of displays that move with the steering mechanism can also have problems if the movement of the mechanism locates the display in a position that cannot be seen by the operator. Therefore, an adjustable steering mechanism that allows for visibility of the display in all positions is desired.
A further problem associated with an adjustable steering column is operator comfort. This problem occurs when the movement of the steering mechanism locates the associated controls in ergonomically uncomfortable positions. Another aspect of ergonomic comfort is the location of the control for adjusting the steering mechanism. The locking and operating controls, therefore, must be located in areas that are readily accessible to the operator. Thus, an adjustable steering that provides operator comfort is desired.